Rush of Sound
by Luke36117
Summary: The new kid Edd has just moved into Peach Creek. Everyone thinks he is a little nerdy, but he wows everyone with his guitar skills. Almost everyone. EddxMarie. Songfic in later chapters.


**Hi there. This is my first fan fiction, so I hope this isn't TOO god-awful. There will also be a LOT of grammar mistakes. Thank you. **

It was a warm, pleasant day in the small town of Peach Creek. The insects slowly awoke from their long winter rest and were beginning to fly. The teenagers from the local school (Peach Creek High) were just returning home. Most of them live in a large cul-de-sac near the school.

No one has moved in the cul-de-sac, or Peach Creek for that matter, for as long as anyone could remember, but now a small black car is pulling into the driveway of the only empty house in the neighborhood. Three figures emerged from the mysterious car. Two of them, obviously the parents of the smaller figure, held themselves with the precise etiquette and strictness required of royalty. The "child" of the trio had a more more relaxed and easygoing posture than the parents, but he still held himself straight and firm.

Unknown to them, curious eyes peered from almost every house, but only from one house, two pairs of eyes peered at the family.  
"Who are they, Eddy" said a deep innocent voice.  
"How am I supposed to know, Ed!" snapped back a scratchy voiced teenager (supposedly Eddy.)

Ed shrugged and said, "I thought you knew everything, Eddy?"

"I do. Just not this time..."

"Eddward, would you please help us with our bags?" asked a feminine voice (obviously the mother).  
"Yes, mother." Replied Eddward.

"Thank you, son" said a deep male voice (the father).

Eddward was a tall lanky boy. He wore a orange t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He wears a black beanie with a few locks of black hairs poking out from the back of his hat.  
The family began to bring their assortment of bags into the house. They quickly finished moving their small pack of belonging (a large portion contained sticky notes) into the house. The parents went inside to unpack, while Edd examined the cul-de-sac. He walked onto his front lawn and placed his hands on his hips.  
"Ahh." sighed the hat wearing teenager, "Quiet suburban living." He stood for a little while before Edd began to feel uneasy. It was as if a large amount of people were staring at him. Edd quickly fled to the relative safety of his house. He took a quick glance behind him before he shut the door.

"And you didn't believe me." remarked a bush conviently placed by the house of the new movers.

"I never did said I didn't believe you. I said it weren't very likely." replied an other nearby bush.

"Lets not argue right now." piped up the third bush, "Lets just go."

Three girls emerged from the talking shrubbery and ran down the alley between the two houses, in which they supposedly came from.

Edd stepped into his new room. The room was a small one. Four walls and a closet, and that's all Edd needed. He began to unpack all of his belonging from the various boxes scattered across the room. As he was doing the mindless work his mind began to think that he should relish what little time he can with his parents before they begin to work again.

Soon he was almost done. The once unorganized room, piled high with heavy boxes and furniture, was now straight, spiffy, and very much in-line. Eddward loved organization and order. This, he has inherited from his parents, who share many attributes with their only son.

He has unpacked everything, but one large box. Edd careful tore the tape sealing the box, (to conserve the box for further use) and opened it, revealing a shiny black guitar case, covered in bubble wrap. Edd smiled and carefully unwrapped the case.

"Miss me?" Edd asked intimately.

There was no response from the case.

Edd laid his precious guitar case onto his bed. He finally opened the case to reveal a beautiful orange classical guitar.

"Ah, My dear instrument. I hope the trip was not as unpleasant as I expected, Alyssa."

Eddward talked to his guitar as if he was talking to an old friend. He began to strum a few notes expectedly before wincing at the un-tuned sound.

"I afraid I will have to tune you at a later time." Eddward said to his guitar. "I still have to label my room."

**I hoped you liked it. Reviews are welcomed. Flames, not as much but still appreciated. **

**P.S. Alyssa the guitar is a tribute to "Stuck in Peach Creek" which you should go read if you haven't.  
**


End file.
